Azazel
Reloaded= |image= |rarity = |stats = |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image= |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} Azazel is a Assault Rifle. It was released on June 30, 2011, during Combat Arms' 3rd Anniversary. Overview Azazel is a weapon that features moderate damage, a quick firing speed, and low spread. Its recoil pattern is similar to the M416 series', but does not go side-to side as quickly. Statistically, Azazel is identical to Baron's M416 CQB - which was released after. However, this weapon has a much faster reload rate due to its bullpup design. Variants Events *As a "limited-special" item, Azazel was originally very difficult to obtain. *Players were required to open MYST-Combat and MYST-Arms cases after earning them through various Daily Jobs, or as login rewards. After receiving a certain number of anniversary dog tags, they had to spell "COMBAT ARMS" with them, and open multiple MYST-CA3 cases to obtain the final "3RD" tag. #With the completed message in the player's inventory, a player would have been able to complete a job in the Gun Emporium and receive an Azazel Box, which would either grant a 90 day or 1-Year version of the Azazel Rifle. *Not long after the Anniversary event, the Azazel Rifle became obtainable once again through the Study Break Event; in which if you completed certain daily jobs, you would receive an Azazel Box. This event has been discontinued. *The weapon is featured in multiple Supply Crates, and is even available for permanent duration from the MYST-Infinity Case. *It was available for 1-90 day durations from the "Gridiron Warfare Event." A player had to obtain a certain number of Gridiron Badges to receive an Azazel Rifle, along with a Gridiron Guard and Gridiron Grenades. *It was also obtainable through Soldier's Fortune for permanent duration. *it is currently available from the Supply Crate MYST-Epic crate. *This gun was available in CA Brazil twice: the 1° CABR anniversary, and during that year's Christmas, from the "Tiro Certo" event. Trivia *''Azazel'' is the Islamic Angel of Death, as well as a supernatural being from the Hebrew Bible. *Azazel is the first "Epic" Item that did not belong to a known mercenary. *Azazel is the first Mythic Series item to have variant; and by extension, a cosmetic one. *Unlike other Mythic Items, Azazel has no standard counterpart. All other Mythic Series weapons are improved version of weapons that already exist. *The physical appearance of both Azazel and Azazel Revived show a close resemblance to an SKS Assault Rifle with a bullpup stock kit, and an even closer resemblance to the IWI X95 Flat Top (minus the sight modification on the SKS). **As shown in the link, both Mythic weapons have their charging handles located much closer to the barrel, whereas the SKS has the charging handle located closer to the stock. In addition, the SKS also has the charging handle located at the right side; both Azazels have their charging handles located at the left side. ***Other differences between the SKS and both Azazels include the pistol grip, foregrip, barrel and the trigger guard, and there are also small details added to both Azazels at the top and bottom of the stock as well as the magazine compared to the SKS. ***One thing to note about both Azazels is that their charging handles are placed similarly to the TAR-21, AUG A1 & AUG A3. Like the SKS, these are also bullpup-type Assault Rifles. **The IWI X95 Flat Top possibly shares the closest resemblance to the Azazel, the difference being that there are no side picatinny rails on the IWI X95 Flat Top unlike the Azazel, the SKS Bullpup stock kit, and one variation of the IWI X95 with a grenade launcher attachment (which also lacks the flat top like the original IWI X95, having two separate top picatinny rails.) *Statistically, the Azazel Rifle is the same as Baron's M416 CQB, aside from a one point damage boost. *Just like the rest of the Devil Series, the Azazel cannot be renewed unless one uses a Demonic Renewal Kit. *Its item description was changed in the 9-18-13 Content Update Media azazel draw.gif|The drawing animation of the Azazel. azazel fire.gif|The firing animation of the Azazel. azazel burst.gif|The burst-mode firing animation of the Azazel. azazel reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Azazel. azazel sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Azazel. 830px-Azazel_Rifle-Outfitting.jpg|Inventory image Azazel ingame.jpg|Azazel ingame Azazel cabin.jpg|Azazel on Cabin Fever NewAzazelDescription.jpg|New item description to reflect on it's new classification. Main Azazel.jpg|Arsenal image Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:2011 Category:Guns Needing Animations Category:Classic-Mythic Category:Reloaded-Legendary Category:Classic-3 Gold Star